


Pink Onesie

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: On A Strangers Doorstep [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, baby philip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: I think I forgot to post this.





	

It had been a nice slow Saturday, the morning had been spent studying and writing, they’d all had lunch together and then Frances had a play date planned, now that Alex had had Philip she could start having people over again, it might prove a little difficult with a newborn but they would make it work. They’d all gone to take her, and she’d skipped a bit ahead of them as they walked. When they got there it was the mother from before, who’d picked Frances up from their house a few months back.Frances races up the stairs, following behind another girl after she’d promised John that she would behave, not that he had any doubt that she wouldn’t. She nearly does a double take when she sees the baby and Alex but she doesn’t ask as John makes sure he’s got the schedule right and that he’s got the right time to pick her up in the morning. 

They decided to stop for coffee on the way back, Alex grabbing them a table while John ordered, setting Philip’s carrier on the seat next to him, moving the blanket slightly to check on him. John sits down across from him, pushing the coffee cup across the table towards him. 

“Awww, what’s her name?” A woman asks, stopping at their table and seeing the sleeping Philip. 

“Philip, his name is Philip.” Alex says, tickling his stomach gently, the bright pink onesie had been one of the ones Angelica had picked out for him, and he glances back just in time to see her scrunched nose disappear. 

“Why would you put it in that color if he’s a boy? How do you expect people to know its a boy?” She’s making a face at them of condescension. 

“He isn’t an it.” John says, bordering on defensive. “And why does it matter that you know his gender, he is a baby. More precisely he’s not your baby.” She huffs loudly and walks away, Alex barely holding back a laugh until she’s out of earshot. 

“Why? What is her reasoning, it’s a goddamn onesie.” John says, crossing his arms while Alex tries to keep his amusement level to a minimum. Alex reaches across the table to twine his fingers in John’s. 

“People are dumb, you wanna head home?” 

The house is quiet, Philip is asleep downstairs, he’d fallen asleep down there shortly after he’d woken up, taking a bottle and then falling back asleep halfway through it. Neither of them had wanted to wake him up to move him upstairs, but the baby monitor was on and sitting on the nightstand, both lying on the bed, Alex propping himself up on his arm while John is lying on his back. They’re talking softly, even though Philip is all the way downstairs and he’s slept through louder conversations while asleep in one of their arms, mostly about nothing. The quiet conversation interrupted by gentle kissing. Alex’s hand moving up and down John’s side and John’s hand on his waist, his fingers tapping out a light rhythm against his hipbone. 

“We’re like real adults now, married with 2.5 kids. We just have to move to the suburbs now.” John chuckles at that.

“Promise me, no suburbs.” 

“Promise.” John’s fingers stop tapping as they kiss again, moving to cup his cheek. Alex grinning against his lips as his fingers slip up under John’s shirt, both sitting up so that he can pull it off. John’s mouth moving from Alex’s to press kisses against his jaw and down his throat. Alex pulling his own shirt off when John stops at the collar bone, a small sound coming from Alex as the hand on his waist moves inward. Fingers catching the waistband of his briefs, not even bothering to take off his pants as it slips down. Alex tenses and grabs his wrist. 

“Still sore, I didn’t think it was that bad.” John moves his hand away, and lets Alex lean into him, his head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it’s just sex.” 

“But it’s been a while and I feel bad for you.” 

“I’m fairly certain I can survive a few months of celibacy, hell if you never wanted to have sex again I’d be fine.” 

“I would not be cool with that, it’s probably a bad idea to do anything before I’m back on T anyway.” 

“And I can wait until then if that’s what you need.” The baby monitor goes off and Alex is pulling his shirt back on in an instant, rushing down the stairs to where the wails are coming from and within a few minutes they subside entirely. Alex carries him back upstairs, and to the changing table. John can hear the curse under his breath as he changes the diaper. 

“I’m going to be ecstatic when you’re potty trained.” He says, shaking his head lightly as he drops it into the trashcan and buttons the onesie back up, but the smile never leaves his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> oncetherlivedaboy.tumblr.com if you have requests or just want to talk.


End file.
